Qu'est-ce que l'Amour?
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Grande et belle question qu'on sait tous déjà posée une fois dans la vie, même le plus innocent de tous les enfants. Alors quand Luffy demande à Zoro son idée de l'amour, il ne pensait vraiment pas ce qui allait arriver! Zoro x Luffy ( Zolu) et Warning Lemon!


_**Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?**_

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel O.S ZoLu en peu guimauve sur les bords ^^_

 _Il est pour mon petit TonyTonyBenji, en ce jour de ta naissance ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et warning Lemon !_

 **Disclaimer:** **Tout est à Oda-sempai !**

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny naviguait tranquillement sur le Nouveau Monde sous un magnifique peu trop chaud pour certain. Les filles bronzaient en maillot de bain. Franky et Usopp travaillaient sur une nouvelle invention top secret. Chopper c'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie pour préparer des médicaments. Sanji cuisinait de doux mets pour ses mellorines. Zoro quand à lui il dormait paisiblement sous l'arbre du navire à l'ombre. Luffy lui l'observait une mine curieuse au visage. Le capitaine s'empressa de secouer son second pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit son seul œil valide avant de bailler un bon coup et de porter son attention sur le nouveau venu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda t'il d'une voix endormie.  
-Nhé Zoro comment tu sais quand tu es amoureux?  
Le sabreur haussa un sourcil surpris par ces paroles. Il passa sa main dans ses fins cheveux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Luffy devait sûrement parler d'amitié. Il devait arrêter de se faire de faux espoirs.  
-Ça dépend duquel tu parles.  
-Sanji il aime les femmes mais comment il le sait?  
-Non le cook c'est un mauvais exemple! Il aime tout ce qui a des seins!Et tu as demandé aux filles parce que je suis pas le mieux placé pour t'expliquer tu sais.  
-J'ai commencé à demander à Nami puis elle a rigolée. Et elle s'arrêtait pas alors je suis parti. Alors ça fait quoi d'être amoureux Zoro?  
Le sabreur soupira un coup. Les mots c'était vraiment pas son truc,lui est eux faisaient 4 !  
-Et bien tu es heureux quand tu es bien à côté de cette personne. Elle te fait sourire même dans les pires moments. Quand elle est pas bien tu te sens mal. Tes lèvres sont sèches quand tu veux lui parler et tu as des papillons dans le ventre...enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Expliqua t'il  
-Whouaa mais t'en sais des choses! Merci! Répondit Luffy en souriant,admiratif.  
-Alors tu es amoureux?  
-Oui je crois...je dois y aller..conclu Mugiwara en partant précipitamment.  
Zoro haussa les épaules avant de se rendormir comme si ne rien était. Il fut tiré des bras de Morphée par la voix stridente du cuisinier criant:" Nami-chérie! Robin-d'amour! Le dîner est prêt!" Le sabreur soupira bruyamment lâchant un "pathétique".  
-Un mot à dire marimo?  
-Non rien...souffla t'il,en se levant.

Il se déplaça lentement vers la cuisine,où était réuni ses nakamas. Il s'assit à côté de son capitaine comme d'habitude. Mais un détail attira son attention. Luffy le regardait,les joues rouges comme une adolescente, espionnant son amoureux. Celui-ci s'empiffrait, parlant à moitié à Chopper mais il l'observait . Si le brun ne serait pas aussi innocent il aurait cru qui le matait. Enfin, il devait sûrement se faire des idées... Ce serait plutôt le contraire...Il ne cessait de plonger dans son regard enfantin voulait passer ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux noirs, ou encore embrasser ses lèvres si Roronoa Zoro était amoureux comme un fou de son capitaine, mais il ne pourrait lui dire. Sa fierté trop forte et surtout il avait peur de ne plus entretenir la même relation avec lui.D'autant plus que le brun devait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Enfin si il avait bien compris les quelques mots qu'il lui avait exprimé. Cela devait sûrement être Nami ; il avait toujours fait attention à elle. Ou peut-être Robin, il en doutait, l'archéologue était mystérieuse, et, question amour, le sabreur pense que ça ne l'intéresse pas trop...Le repas se passa dans les rires et les chansons de Brook. C'était partit en battle de danse entre Usopp et Franky. Chopper, Nami et Robin s'étaient joins à eux plus pour le fun qu'autre divaguait en saignant du nez devant ses deux magnifiques déesses se trémoussant en quand à lui, s'adossa contre le mat, une bouteille de saké à la main, les regardant en souriant. Luffy vint s'asseoir à coté de son second, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux pas faire la fête?demanda celui-ci.

-Non ça vas, et toi ?

-Je préfère rester avec toi. Répondit il, les joues rouges de gêne.

Le sabreur fut agréablement surpris par ces paroles.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi?Tu ne préfères pas avouer tes sentiments à celle que tu aimes ?

-Mais c'est pas une fille...et puis c'est ce que je suis venu faire...conclu t'il, le regard fuyant.

Le second ne comprit pas sur le moment, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je t'aime Zoro, je m'en suis rendu compte pendant mon entraînement loin de tout le monde, loin de toi...

Le second ne lui laissa le temps de continuer qu'il l'embrassa délicatement,sa langue vint titiller ses lèvres demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Le brun fut surpris, il sourit lui aussi, laissant sa langue rencontrer celle du sabreur,dans une danse ardente. Luffy s'installa sur son second, passant ses bras sur sa nuque. Zoro aventura une de ses main dans ses magnifiques cheveux et l'autre parcourrait son dos chaud. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles, coupée du reste du monde par leurs chaleurs respectives et leurs amours. Ils se séparèrent après ils ne surent combien de temps. Ils se regardèrent, se câlinant tendrement.

-Moi aussi. avoua le sabreur, le souffle court.

Les filles les regardaient, en saignant légèrement du nez. Les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à eux, trop occupés à faire la fête.

-Et si on allait dans un endroit plus discret?proposa le vert, en suçant le lobe de l'oreille de son brun.

Celui-ci le regarda rouge et surpris avant de sourire. Ils allèrent tranquillement vers la vigie l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le second posa son capitaine sur le matelas, qui lui servait la nuit lors de ses entraînements.

-On va faire l'amour alors ? Ace m'en avait déjà parlé...demanda Luffy, un pointe de tristesse dans le ton.

Zoro l'embrassa doucement, le serrant contre son torse.

-Si tu le veux bien oui...Oublies le, tu es avec moi...lui susurra t'il.

-Oui je veux que tu me fasses l'amour!lui répondit le brun,en souriant.

Le sabreur se mit sur les hanches à couper le souffle de son capitaine,le couvrant de caresses. Ses mains passaient sur le corps en dessous, retraçant ses fins abdos, jouant avec les boutons de chairs dressés. Le plus jeune se laissa faire en gémissent de plaisir sous cette douce langue du second vint retracer la mâchoire du brun, descendant jusqu'à son cou, y laissant des baisers papillons et un suçon. Il sourit faiblement sous les frissons de Luffy, l'incitant à continuer. Il la passa sur son omoplate s'y attardant, mordant légèrement, avant de repartir. Son chemin continua jusqu'à la cicatrice barrant son torse en une croix. Le vert serra les dents, il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui, il n'avait pas été à ses cotés dans cet atroce moment. Son capitaine vit sa mine coupable. Il prit son visage entre ses mains déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il laissa la langue du sabreur découvrir sa bouche en détail. Le brun s'enleva délicatement, posant un doigt sur la balafre de son second.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas étais là à MarineFord, mais moi je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça. Lui murmura t'il, palpant l'œil fermé de son bien-aimé.

-Toi aussi oublie tout, on est tous les deux. reprit il.

Le vert sourit reprenant la découverte du corps de son amant. Il laissa ses doigts passer sur cette marque symbole d'une vie perdue, sous ses soupirs d'aises. Il embrassa chastement son nombril, défiant le short de son brun . Celui-ci avait déjà fait tomber leurs habits sauf leurs caleçons. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux soyeux et son dos, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale. Zoro enleva leurs boxers, malaxant les fesses de Luffy, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il avança lentement ses lèvres de ce qui l'intéressait, il le prit goulûment en bouche .Le capitaine gémit agréablement surpris par ces nouvelles sensations . Le sabreur commença à le suçoter doucement, passant sa langue sur sa verge bien dressée, exécutant de long va-et-vient . Il titilla ses testicules et son gland, accélérant la cadence au fur et à mesure que le brun gémissait, laissant des cris s'échapper sans faire quoique ce soit.

-Zo...ro...je...je... peina t'il à dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il éjacula dans un long hurlement de pur plaisir . Il se déversa dans la bouche du vert qui avala la semence,avec un plaisir évident . Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se sortit embrassant son bien-aimé.Il lui laissa ensuite 3 doigts lui murmurant de les mouiller, le plus possible. Chose que fit Luffy bougeant ses mains sur le torse du sabreur . Celui-ci s'occupait de réveiller le membre de son amant . Il avait suffit qu'il frotte leurs deux virilités ainsi de quelques gestes, et il était aussi dur que le sien. Le capitaine s'amusait à sucer et mordre les doigts de Zoro en fois qu'ils furent assez lubrifiés, il cala son brun contre son torse,posant sa tête contre son cou. Le second lui enfonça le plus doucement possible un doigt, dans un long gémissement de douleur du plus jeune . Il l'embrassa langoureusement lui susurrant que ça irait mieux après. Le vert attendit un peu avant d'enfoncer le deuxième, les bougeant doucement, exécutant des mouvements de ciseaux en rajoutant le dernier. Le plus jeune enfonçait ses incisives dans son épaule, le liquide dégoulinant sous les longs cris de Luffy. Le plus vieux lui caressait délicatement ses cheveux d'un geste affectif . Zoro continua ses caresses attendant qu'il s'habitue,avant de les sortir précautionneusement . Il remit un peu mieux son capitaine sur lui pour le pénétrer le plus doucement possible . Le brun hurla de douleur enfonçant plus ses dents dans sa peau et sa chair,sous l'horrible impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur . Le sabreur , quant à lui , il attendait patiemment que son, bien-aimé aille mieux,s'occupant de son membre délaissé.Une fois cela fait il commença à bouger lentement, pour ensuite accélérer de plus en plus, allant plus loin à chaque mouvement . Il donnait des tendres coups de bassins, s'enfonçant toujours plus,exécutant des vas-et-vient sous les cris de plaisir du plus jeune . Le brun se cambra, les parois sur le sexe du sabreur se resserrèrent . Le second pilonna délicatement cet endroit les faisant jouir et atteindre le septième ciel . Le vert se retira comme il était venu, s'allongeant à coté de son amant le souffle saccadé . Il mit la tête de Luffy contre son torse couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur,comme tous leurs corps.

-Wouaah!C'était tellement...tu me le referas ?! Demanda le capitaine se nichant plus contre son second.

-Oui bien sûr...articula t'il reprenant sa respiration.

Le brun passa ses doigts sur les traces qu'il avait fait plutôt, il enleva le sang qui sortait de la plaie.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de mal...

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave, on dort maintenant, d'accord?répondit le vert.

Le plus jeune accepta,se nichant un peu plus contre son bien-aimé.

-Je t'aime mon Zoro ! Je laisserais plus personne te faire de mal !

Le second rigola tendrement embrassant son capitaine.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Luffy!Je te protégerais!conclu t'il en s'endormant fatigué par tout cela.

Le brun regarda son amant avant de faire de même le rejoignant aux pays des songes, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il avait trouvé son âme-soeur et il ne le quitterait plus jamais !

 **Fin.**


End file.
